


笼中鸟

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，童话au。 ooc到妈都不认识，请不要考据。依旧是小甜文。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	笼中鸟

1\. 金丝雀

在很久很久以前，曾经有一个国王热爱飞鸟，加上王国本身实力强大，很多弱小的国家纷纷向这个国王进贡各种稀有的鸟雀以寻求庇护。安吉拉就出生在这个王国中。  
安吉拉是金丝雀，国王见过的最漂亮的金丝雀，她能唱出让人沉醉的美丽曲调，是国王最喜欢的雀鸟。  
安吉拉从未离开过笼中一步，从出生起她便在国王的身边享受着一个金丝雀能享受的最高级待遇，而她的工作只是唱唱歌就好了。也许这样的生活很是无趣，但她也没有抱怨过什么，这便是她的职责，她作为笼中鸟必须接受的命运。

安吉拉见过很多不同的雀鸟，但因身在笼中无法与他们交流，她一个人享有整片花园，但因身在笼中无法自由的飞舞观看。有时她也会觉得无聊很孤单，但她从未离开过牢笼，于是便觉得可能世界就是如此，一天天得过且过也没什么不好。

可是这样的生活总是少了些什么的，安吉拉偶尔会对着被金色栅栏切割成碎片的天空凝神，她绞尽脑汁的思考着她所缺少的究竟是什么。  
可是作为一只笼中鸟，她不可能知道。

2\. 隼

在丰收的秋季，有人给国王送来了一个特别的礼物，据说是旅者花了很大功夫从异域抓来的稀有鸟类，这边从未有人见过。  
国王听了非常高兴，他赶忙叫人将鸟呈上来，安吉拉也好奇的在一边的笼子里向门口观望。她见过太多稀奇的雀鸟，从未听闻这世上还有国王不知道的鸟类的存在。

一只不屈的隼被带到了国王面前。

安吉拉有些震惊的看着眼前的人。健康的小麦色皮肤，英气的脸庞，手脚上都被系上了镣铐却依旧脊背笔挺，即使被人捕获，像个奴隶一样对待却依旧不愿弯下自己的脊梁。女子紧紧咬着牙，眼睛上系着一层黑布，看不到前方的她只能踉跄着随着前方人的步伐一步步走向国王所在的地方。  
“陛下，这是从埃及得到的猛禽，叫做隼。”束缚着隼的男子恭敬的对国王说。  
“把她的眼罩摘下来给我看看”国王下令。  
“遵命”  
来人摘下了隼的眼罩，一对带着怒火的漆黑眸子撞进了安吉拉的心里。用她所见过最纯粹的黑宝石来形容都是亵渎了那对眼睛。安吉拉就呆呆的看着，甚至忘记了呼吸。

“真是漂亮又野性的鸟，重赏！”耳边传来国王兴奋的声音，安吉拉依旧注视着眼前的隼，没有回头。

3\. 流沙

绿色，绿色，绿色，放眼过去四周全是绿色，与自己的家乡大相径庭。法拉有些紧张的观察着四周的景色。她这一辈子都没有见过这么多的绿色，一辈子都没接触过这么潮湿的空气。法拉是埃及沙漠中翱翔的隼，现在却被捕捉落入了一片浓重的绿色里，她曾希望沙漠中的绿洲多一些，这样她可以少些生存的压力，但彻底的离开那片金黄陷入浓绿的沼泽却不是她的本愿。  
双脚和翅膀都被带上了镣铐，眼前也被带上了眼罩，最后出现在眼前的景象是绿的仿佛能将人吞噬的深渊。绿的浓稠，无法飞翔。

当再次重见光明，法拉第一眼看到的是一脸欣喜的人类，眼前的人类似乎地位很高，穿金戴银，脸上带着占有欲的笑让法拉感到厌恶。她怒视着将她从那片广阔沙漠中捕捉的人类，挣扎着想要从束缚自己的枷锁中挣脱出去。但一切都是徒然的。她也许是天空的霸主，但陆地不是她的主场，这片浓绿更不是，高傲的飞鸟如今只能够任人宰割。  
忽然她捕食者的天性让她感受到了另一个视线。

向视线的方向看去，那里有一个黄金做的牢笼，里面坐着一个金黄的鸟儿，美丽，娇弱，仿佛一碰就会破碎。但那视线却无比灼热，好像能将她燃烧。  
法拉一时忘记了挣扎。

国王将法拉安置在了花园里，金属的铁链牢牢的锁着她的脚，虽然旅者告诉国王必须先熬鹰来消磨法拉的野性但国王对此嗤之以鼻，他觉得自己已经对鸟类足够理解，不需要别人对他指手画脚。安吉拉也被安置在了花园里，法拉的旁边。她们现在是国王最珍惜的两只鸟。  
安吉拉对过我的这个决定很是欣喜。

“你叫什么？”花园中，安吉拉坐在黄金的牢笼里看着面前挣扎的法拉。  
法拉没有理她，自顾自的用利爪撕扯着铁链。  
“没有钥匙打不开这个，你继续下去会受伤的”安吉拉的声音带着担心。  
“你叫什么？”法拉停下了动作，她漆黑的双眼锐利的如同刀子，安吉拉被看的一个瑟缩。  
“我….我叫安吉拉”  
“你也是被抓来的？”法拉继续发问。  
“不是….我出生就在这里……”安吉拉垂下了头。  
“真可怜”法拉嗤笑一声，继续挣扎。  
“我都说了你这么下去会弄伤自己的！”安吉拉喊了出来，她扑棱着双翼试图阻止法拉自残般的行为。  
“我可不想像你一样甘愿做一只笼中鸟！”法拉不耐烦的对安吉拉大吼，安吉拉吓得缩了缩脖子，忽然委屈的鼻头发酸，不由得哭了出来，法拉被哭的措手不及。  
“我….我又不是自己….自己想做笼中鸟的！”安吉拉也不知道自己究竟在委屈什么，可铭刻在血液中的一些东西因为法拉的嘲讽而沸腾了起来。  
“我出生就在这里啊！我也想选择什么！可我….我究竟能选择什么啊！”安吉拉哭的满脸鼻涕眼泪，法拉在一边急的团团转。  
“对不起！对不起是我的错！你先停一停好不好！”  
安吉拉哭的更凶了，但她的视线依然偷偷观察着满脸慌乱的法拉，对她感到新奇。  
“别哭别哭，那个….那个….对了！我有没有跟你说过你头发的颜色很漂亮，像是埃及正午的金色流沙？”  
安吉拉听过太多的赞美，毕竟她是国王陛下最喜欢的金丝雀，可是这样的比喻她从未听闻，她甚至不明白法拉所说的究竟是什么，但看着法拉黑亮的眼睛，安吉拉忽然觉得那可能是她从未见过的美丽事物。  
“还有…..还有你的眼睛！尼罗河的河水也没有你的双眼清澈，看到你我就会想起我曾经主宰的那片蓝天，宽容又广阔。”

“流沙？尼罗河？”安吉拉的哭泣声平息了下来“那是什么？”  
“你竟然不知道吗？”法拉一脸惊讶。  
“我从没出去过”安吉拉碧蓝色的眼睛暗淡了，法拉又慌乱了起来，她觉得自己的嘴笨的无药可救。  
“那…那大海呢！草原呢！”  
“没听说过……”  
眼看安吉拉又一副要哭出来的样子，法拉连忙展开翅膀靠近安吉拉，可是却被镣铐拉了一个踉跄。  
“这该死的……哇你别伤心！都是我的错！我全都将给你听怎么样！”狼狈的法拉爬回鸟架上站好。  
“那你先告诉我你叫什么名字！”安吉拉抹了抹脸上的眼泪。  
“我叫法芮尔·艾玛丽，也可以叫我法拉”  
“我是安吉拉，安吉拉·齐格勒”安吉拉从笼子的缝隙中伸出了手，相隔甚远的两人在虚空中握了一下。  
“那现在可以告诉我你所说的是什么了吗？”停止哭泣的金丝雀露出了依然闪着泪光的微笑，法拉有那么一瞬间觉得这个小小的金色毛球比她见过的任何猎物都要有吸引力，捕食者的本能让她想将她占有。  
“那就从流沙讲起吧”  
法拉清了清嗓子。

4\. 冲动

那天晚上，夜深人静。只有法拉柔和的声音就着被黄金牢笼切碎的月光回荡在静悄悄的花园。万籁俱静的深夜最能激发人的想象力，安吉拉想象着那如黄金一般缓缓流动的沙地，高耸的金字塔，如母亲般温柔包容的尼罗河。她带着新奇的目光凝视着满脸怀念的法拉，血液中有什么沉寂已久的东西有开始沸腾。  
“我想去看看”安吉拉说。  
“我想亲眼看看你所说的那些景物！”

这句话换来了法拉惊讶的目光，她没想过这只看起来较弱的笼中鸟竟然会说出这种话。  
“可是你好小，要怎么和我飞回埃及？”  
“现在还不知道，但我想要出去看看”安吉拉用期望的眼神凝视着天空中破碎的银白色月光。  
“比起一辈子被关在牢笼里，我更想出去。这个世界比皇宫更宽广，而我不想一辈子都做一只笼中鸟。”  
“即使你要抛弃你拥有的一切？外面很美丽但是也很危险，莽撞的决定会要了你的命”  
“那你弄伤自己也要离开的理由是什么？”  
“我属于蓝天，而不是牢笼”  
“难道我就不是吗？”  
法拉竟然没法回答。无论在何处出生，每一只鸟儿都属于蓝天，这是他们铭刻在血液中的天性，无论是隼还是小小的金丝雀都可以为了自由而拼上一切。

“抱歉，从各种方面我都对你太失礼了，你是勇者，我应该对你表达敬意”法拉对安吉拉行了一个礼。  
“如果你有办法让我离开的话我也能帮你逃出去，我的意思是…..如果你愿意的话，我们可以一起走，我带你去看外面的世界。”法拉挠了挠头，面对金丝雀的目光她竟然有点害羞。  
“那就说定了！我知道钥匙在哪里，如果你能帮我打开笼子我就能把你从鸟架上放出来！”安吉拉的眼睛在一瞬间亮了起来，她在笼子里扑腾弄的笼子左右摇晃。  
“我可以打开笼子，但是你离我太远了！”法拉扇动翅膀想要靠近安吉拉，枷锁却将她牢牢困在鸟架上无法挣脱。  
“你看看能不能将鸟架弄倒？”安吉拉正试图把笼子摔到地上。  
法拉看了看困住自己的鸟架展开翅膀开始拼命拉扯，国王还是小瞧了隼的力量，不够结实的鸟架很快就倒在了地上，法拉一不留神也被撤了下去，翻起了好大一片尘土，安吉拉不由得捂住口鼻开始咳嗽。  
“咳….法拉……咳咳…..你没事吧？”安吉拉探头望向那团尘土。  
“我没事，就是被拉了一下…..我现在就放你出来！”

隼的利爪轻松的将黄金做的牢笼撕扯变型，笼中鸟第一次看到了完整的天空。  
“月光真美….”安吉拉痴痴的看着月色与披盖着月光的法拉，站的进了她才发现作为捕食者的法拉有多么的英俊，高大。可她不觉得害怕。  
“出去之后我会带你看更多”法拉对安吉拉伸出了手，安吉拉微笑，握住了她的手。

真是个温柔的捕食者  
安吉拉想。

谁都不会想到乖巧的金丝雀竟然会越狱，安吉拉顺利的偷到了钥匙打开法拉脚上的锁链，法拉使劲的伸展了一下翅膀，眼中是对自由的那份狂热。  
“走吧！我带你出去！你跟在我身后会省力很多！”一马当先的冲上高空，法拉回头看向小小的金丝雀，第一次接触到天空的她虽然依旧稚嫩却能够跟上她的速度，这只金丝雀已经不止一次带给她惊喜。  
“你真的是令人骄傲的勇士！”法拉带着笑意大喊。  
“我只是尊从我的天性”感受着自由的狂风，安吉拉得意的扬起了嘴角。

5\. 以爱之名

俯瞰大地，浓绿覆盖了一切，视野变得极其恶劣让法拉有些无所适从。  
“怎么了吗？”发现法拉停了下来，安吉拉不得不努力拍打翅膀让自己不至于掉下去。  
“我找不到回家的路，绿色太浓郁了，封锁了一切”  
“那你回不了家了吗？”安吉拉担心的问。  
“不…..还有一个方法”法拉向远方眺望“母亲曾经告诉过我如果迷路了就追随风，风总能将我带回家乡”  
“那为什么不跟着风呢？”  
安吉拉的疑问换来了法拉担忧的视线。  
“你是觉得我是个累赘？”安吉拉瞬间发怒了。  
“不是的！”法拉慌忙解释“只是没有准备的话会非常辛苦……”  
“我做了出来的决定就抱着把命都拼上的决心！”安吉拉愤怒的打断了法拉的话“我对即将经历的一切做好了心理准备！要是觉得我是个累赘就直说！”  
“对不起……”法拉再次对自己的行为感到抱歉。安吉拉是勇士而不是菟丝子，过度保护是对她的亵渎。  
“是我冒犯了，对不起……我……我只是有点担心….我不希望你受伤”法拉磕磕巴巴的说。  
“为什么？”安吉拉不解  
“因为….我….我感觉我喜欢你”法拉的脸通红一片，她别开脸回避安吉拉的视线，没能看到安吉拉瞬间涨红的脸。

两人沉默着飞过一片浓绿，风将他们带往高山。安吉拉虽然没有回应法拉的告白，但她也没有拒绝，法拉有些忐忑的带着她继续向风所指引的方向前行。

两人飞过了乌云笼罩的寒冷山脉，随着银河来到仿佛世界尽头的广阔大海，干燥的空气又将她们引领向碧绿的草原。这些都是安吉拉从未见过的瑰丽景象，她觉得自己就是为了这些美景而活。看着前面神情坚毅的法拉，安吉拉温柔的笑了出来。

当空气变得灼热，法拉停下了她的步伐。  
“怎么了？又担心我？”安吉拉有些调侃的发问，法拉低下了头，声音低的像蚊子。  
“因为沙漠真的不一样……”  
“我知道”安吉拉给了法拉一个安慰的拥抱“我的爱人是天空的霸主，强大的捕食者，我当然也要成为和她比肩的存在。不要担心，你也知道我不仅仅是一只金丝雀不是吗？”  
安吉拉的话让法拉愣住了，她愣了几秒才反应过来紧紧的将安吉拉拥抱在怀里。她发誓自己这辈子都没有像现在一样欣喜若狂。

她的爱人不是菟丝子，而是可以与她比肩的勇士，她明明知道的。

激动的情绪缓和，法拉拉住安吉拉的手越过了最后一个草丘，金子般的宽广世界一瞬间将两人包裹，法拉用激动又怀念的眼神看着这片土地，片刻，她凝视着安吉拉，脸上带着温柔又骄傲的神色。  
“欢迎来到捕食者的天地”


End file.
